The blue-eyed fondler
by pepperish
Summary: In which Inuyasha hates halloween and people fondling his ears... Until he doesn't. (Modern!AU drabble, short and fluffy)


**The blue-eyed fondler**

So that was it, he hated Halloween. He decided that barely fifteen minutes into the party.

Not that it was particularly surprising – fact is Inuyasha hated mostly everything. Except, maybe, swords.

Back to the present situation, he _knew_ he was going to regret coming to this party. I mean, he hated parties to begin with! Still, he let Kikyo drag him to one. Maybe it was the fact that he always had a weird difficulty saying no to his ex-girlfriend - or maybe he was possessed by some crazy sort of demon. In the end he let her convince him it might actually be a good idea to get out of his tiny apartment to something other than racing his bike or going to class (and he didn't even go to class that often, to be honest).

In those damned fifteen minutes some drunk ass bumped into him (spilling beer over his favorite jacket, no less), Kikyo failed to show up where she was supposed to and now someone was _grabbing his ears_.

Inuyasha (I bet you can see it coming by now) _hated_ when people touched his ears.

And now it seemed like someone just happened to get their death wish.

Feeling red-hot anger running liquid through his veins, he turned around, his golden eyes sparkling, promising murder.

To find the bluest eyes he's ever seen looking at him brightly.

The girl had an easy smile on her lips and some of his anger magically disappeared. It was disconcerting.

"How does yours feel so real?" She asked, curious. "I mean, my mom hand-stitched mine and they don't even compare!"

Inuyasha felt something aching to embarrassment creeping up his neck. He coughed to cover it up. Inuyasha Taisho simply did not _blush_.

"Keh, maybe that's because mine are real." He said with a pointed glare. The girl's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her face became beet-red in a second. It was close to adorable. Inuyasha finally noticed that, apart from those striking eyes and pink-dusted cheekbones, she had two plushy black ears sitting at the top of her head.

Oh, so _that_ 's what it was all about…

"Oh my God, are you serious? You can't be serious!" She started to blabber. "I'm so sorry, I thought this was a costume – it being Halloween and all, I mean, it wouldn't be the weirdest of thoughts, now, would it? Mine are obviously a costume. Because I'm human, you see, my ears are just plain regular human ears and yours, well, aren't – wait, that didn't came off the way I intended -"

"Do you always talk so much?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you need to breathe?"

If it was possible, her cheeks blazed an even darker shade of pink.

"Well, no, I don't think so." The girl took a deep breath. "But I don't generally go around fondling people's ears."

"That's… good to know."

That was the end of it then, he thought, no deaths so far. Disappointing.

Inuyasha began to turn around, fully intent on leaving – maybe to go after the damned girl who convinced him to come here in the first place, when the blue-eyed girl spoke again.

"I'm Kagome, by the way." She managed a shy smile. "I thought you might like to know the name of the girl who randomly fondled your ears."

That cracked a smirk out of him.

"It will sure add some veracity to the story when I tell it later."

"I'm glad to be of some help." Kagome stared into his eyes and bit her bottom lip, seeming to mull something over. "Are your eyes part of the costume or are you just full of surprises?"

"Will you try to rip them off if I say they're part of the costume?"

"I can't promise anything."

"Then I'm happy to inform you that they're real as well."

"Wow." She took a deep breath. "You're really something aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that." Inuyasha replied, in a sour mood. He definitely didn't want to go into what kind of _something_ he was. "So, that has been sufficiently awkward. Goodbye."

"No, wait!" The girl put a hand in his arm and his – supernaturally golden – eyes snapped back to her face. "Ermm, I…"

"What?" His impatient tone was biting. Inuyasha did not feel like hanging around that annoying girl any longer.

"You're really ill-tempered, aren't you?"

"And you talk too much!"

She smiled good-naturedly.

"You could say that."

"What do you want, stupid?"

"Auch, no need to be rude!" She fixed him with a glare and Inuyasha just raised one eyebrow again. "I just… I just wanted to know if I can, you know, touchyourearsagain."

"Come again?"

"Touch your ears again. Now that I know they're real."

"What? No! I'm not some sort of freak show attraction!"

"I didn't mean that, it's just, they're really lovely and –"

"I'm not _lovely_ , you wench –"

"Just shut up and let me touch you!"

Inuyasha just growled as the girl practically climbed him in search of his ears. Both of his hands came to her waist in order to dislodge her, but the second her fingers closed around the smooth flesh of his ears, he froze.

 _Damn._

Kagome touched the appendices delicate, but surely and Inuyasha's fingers dug into her waist as he felt chills running down his spine.

Curiously, Inuyasha did not hate when this (blue-eyed) madwoman touched his ears.

That was a first.

"Inuyasha?" The amused voice cut right through his frenzy and he put Kagome back at arm's length faster than the human eye could see. "I was worried you'd hate this party, but it seems like you're already enjoying it."

"Shut up, Kikyo, this is all your fault!"

"Are you thanking me?" The girl had a sardonic smile on her lips.

"No, I'm bloody well not! Are you insane, woman?" He snapped at her and Kikyo's brown eyes sparkled again, like she was finding the situation entirely too funny.

"It certainly looks like you are."

"I'm sure this is very entertaining, but can you let go of my waist, please?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha finally noticed he never let her go – it wasn't _his_ fault if the curve of her waist just felt like the perfect place to put his hands! Still, he let her go like he'd been shocked. "Thanks. I was going to ask if that was your girlfriend, but she seemed too calm with your hands around another girl."

"That witch is my ex-girlfriend." Inuyasha mumbled, wondering what the hell was wrong with him that day. He glanced at his right in time to see Kikyo's retreating figure. She turned to him briefly and sent him a knowing smile. He suddenly felt like getting the hell away from there as fast as he could.

"Oh." They fell into awkward silence and Inuyasha finally noticed that there was loud pop music playing from the main room and they were standing in the middle of a hall – which meant everyone saw their little spectacle and at least part of his very carefully built reputation as a recluse, anti-social, slightly sociopath jerk had been flushed down the drain.

It was definitely time to leave.

He turned around deciding he would not be deterred this time and walked away. Enough of parties for another fucking _decade_.

It wasn't until he was outside the house and his nose wasn't overwhelmed with nasty, artificial smells that he noticed the insistent little (blue-eyed) bugger was trailing behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought we were in the middle of a conversation."

"You call that a conversation? Is that how you interact?"

"Not conventionally, but I'll open an exception for you since I like your ears." He could hear the tint of a laughter in her voice and – inexplicably – felt a tug at the corner of his own lips.

"You're so weird."

"That coming from a guy who comes to a party with his ex-girlfriend."

"What about that?"

" _So_ not normal." He would have growled enough to bear his fangs if it was anyone else, but it was clear by the twinkle in those damned blue eyes she was just teasing him.

"She just happens to be one of the few people I don't loathe to death." They were walking down the street together. Inuyasha assessed her from the corner of his eyes. She was pretty, he had to admit. He found himself smirking.

"In any other night we would appear like a pair of lunatics." She commented. It was true that, while he was just wearing dark jeans and an obnoxiously bright red jacket, she was clad in a cat-woman leather-ish suit. It fitted her _quite_ well.

"Just you, I'm not in a costume."

"You mean you wear that jacket on regular days?"

"Got a problem with that?" He asked in annoyance and Kagome laughed.

"Not at all." She smiled sweetly. "So… If we meet for coffee tomorrow, do you promise to wear it?"

He eyed her critically.

"I might."

And both of them smiled.

Halloween was passable, Inuyasha decided, but it wasn't particularly surprising – not if you stumbled upon the right company.

 **oOo**

So… This is a modern!au I've been inspired to write by my beta reader. We have this agreement where she sends me prompts and I'll write something of it and this time this is the result. I hope y'all enjoy it!

Thanks for everything, I love you baes.

Ps. Also, _who_ wouldn't want to fondle Inuyasha's puppy ears, right?!


End file.
